Witaj, księżniczko
by chimera999
Summary: Mała Nimfadora Tonks spotyka na swojej drodze Bellatriks Lestrange.


Autor: DeepDownSlytherin

Tytuł oryginału: Hello, Princess

Zgoda: Jest

Tłumacz: chimera

**Witaj, księżniczko**

Pięcioletnia Nimfadora Tonks nie przepadała zbytnio za robieniem zakupów.

Gdy wychodziła na miasto wraz ze swoim tatą, nie było tak źle. Odwiedzali razem interesujące miejsca takie jak magazyn sprzętu do Quidditcha czy mugolski sklep muzyczny. Ojciec często kupował jej różne zabawki - wystarczyło, że uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wtedy mama zawsze mówiła, że za bardzo ją rozpieszcza.

Jednak zakupy z mamą były dużo gorsze. I okropnie nudne. Chodziły razem w nieciekawe miejsca, na przykład do apteki czy sklepu z szatami Madame Malkin, gdzie nie było nic do zabawy. I w dodatku, nieważne jak Nimfadora błagała i jęczała, mama rzadko kupowała jej zabawki. Czasem tylko dostawała lody, więc nie zawsze wszystko było stracone. Jednak mała Nimsy uważała, że lody to zdecydowanie zbyt mało za zmarnowanie cennego czasu na tak nudną czynność jak zakupy.

Mama rozmawiała właśnie z Madame Malkin. Właścicielka sklepu z szatami lubiła plotkować i robiła to przy każdej możliwej okazji. Dziewczynka szarpnęła mamę za rękaw, by spytać, jak długo będą tutaj siedziały, ale rodzicielka tylko położyła na ramieniu Nimfadory rękę i kiwnęła głową, nie przerywając Madame Malkin. Nimfadora wyślizgnęła się spod ręki mamy i wolno powlokła w stronę drzwi, które były szeroko otwarte, by wpuszczać ciepły letni wietrzyk. Ulica Pokątna była pełna ludzi. Nikt nie zauważyłby, gdyby wymknęła się ze sklepu. Mama mówiła, pójdą do Magicznej Menażerii, jeśli będzie grzeczna. A ona tak uwielbiała zwierzęta…

Magiczna Menażeria znajdował się blisko sklepu z szatami, zaraz obok banku Gringotta, więc mama nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko temu, że sama się tam wybierze. Mama pewnie nawet nie zauważy, że wyjdzie, bo dziewczynka zamierzała wrócić nim kobiety skończą swoją rozmowę.

Zdeterminowana, by odwiedzić dziś Magiczną Menażerię, szybko uległa pokusie. Była tak mała, że - jak podejrzewała – nikt nie zauważył jej zniknięcia. Gdy przechodziła obok Gringotta, drogę przecięła jej grupka śmiejących się i przekrzykujących nawzajem chłopców. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy jeden z nich potrącił dziewczynkę. Nimfadora zatoczyła się i twardo wylądowała na ziemi, raniąc swoje ręce i kolana na chropowatych kamieniach, którymi była wybrukowana Pokątna. Łzy napłynęły dziewczynce do oczu. Nagle brzeg czarnej szaty zawirował przed nią, zasłaniając widok na ulicę. Ktoś delikatnie podniósł Nimfadorę za ramiona i lekko postawił na marmurowych schodach prowadzących do banku Gringotta. Nieznajoma kobieta uklęknęła naprzeciw niej i uśmiechnęła się.

- Witaj, księżniczko – powiedziała.

Nimsy wiedziała, że nie powinna rozmawiać z nieznajomymi, ale ta pani wzbudzała wyjątkowe zaufanie. Była podobna do jej matki, choć dziewczynka uważała, że jej rodzicielka jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkała. Nieznajoma przyglądała się jej badawczo, jakby skądś ją znała.

- Nazywasz się Nimfadora, prawda? – zapytała.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, zastanawiając się, skąd ta pani może znać jej imię. Nim zdążyła ją o to zapytać, kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyleczyła wszystkie rany na jej kolanach i rękach. Pięciolatka pociągnęła nosem i wytarła oczy.

- Dziękuję pani.

- Gdzie jest twoja mamusia?

- Rozmawia z Madame Malkin. A ja tylko chciałam iść zobaczyć zwierzątka…

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale w jej uśmiechu było coś, co nie spodobało się Nimfadorze. Nie dodawał jej uroku, lecz sprawiał, że wyglądała przerażająco.

- Nie powinnaś oddalać się od swojej mamy, kochanie. Złe rzeczy mogą zdarzyć się małym dziewczynkom, gdy chodzą gdzieś same…

Wyciągnęła rękę i opuszkami palców musnęła gładki policzek Nimfadory, odgarniając jej włosy do tyłu. Pochyliła się nad nią tak, że dziewczynka poczuła jej ładny, kwiatowy zapach. Mówiła miękko i cicho, cal od jej ucha.

- Wiesz, że jesteś potworem? – Kobieta zaczęła szeptać, jej głos stał się chłodny i nieprzyjemny. – Twoja mama jest zdrajczynią krwi, dlatego pewnego dnia mam zamiar dać jej pewną lekcję. Wiesz, jak to zrobię, księżniczko? Zabiję twojego tatę. A potem odnajdę ciebie i zrobię to samo…

- Bellatriks!

Kobieta odwróciła się. Mama Nimfadory biegła w ich stronę. Wyglądała groźniej niż kiedykolwiek. Dziewczynka myślała, że jest zła na nią, ale ona tylko popchnęła Bellatriks, torując sobie drogę do córki i wzięła ją na ręce.

- Nimfadora, nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, mamusiu. Ta pani wyleczyła mi kolana i ręce, bo się przewróciłam. Przepraszam, mamo…

Ale Andromeda już jej nie słuchała. Postawiła ją ponownie na schodach banku i odwróciła się w stronę drugiej kobiety.

-Witaj, Andromedo – powiedziała Bellatriks tym samym chłodnym głosem, którym groziła Nimfadorze.

- Bellatriks… Trzymaj się z dala od mojej rodziny… - powiedziała mama. Jej głos, w przeciwieństwie do rozmówczyni, był cichy i niepewny.

- Powinnaś bardziej uważać na swoją małą dziewczynkę.

- Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, przysięgam, że…

- Że co, Andy? – powiedziała Bellatriks z ironią w głosie. – Co ty i twój szlamowaty mąż zrobicie, gdy Czarny Pan zwycięży? Jak zamierzasz ochronić to brudnokrwiste dziecko?

Andromeda odwróciła się i znów wzięła na ręce Nimfadorę, przytulając ją niewiarygodnie mocno. Rzuciła Bellatriks ostatnie pełne nienawiści spojrzenie i powiedziała:

- Zrobię to, co będę musiała zrobić, Bella.

Mama odwróciła się i odeszła z Nimfadorą wciąż mocno trzymaną w ramionach. Gdy dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią, ta posłała jej wymuszony uśmiech. Pięciolatka czuła, jak matka zgniata ją w swoim uścisku. Kiedy weszły do Dziurawego Kotła, wyszeptała:

- Jesteś na mnie zła?

- Nie, nie jestem na ciebie zła. Nie powinnaś ode mnie odchodzić, ale to była moja wina. Zagadałam się z Madame Malkin i nie zauważyłam, kiedy wyszłaś.

- Mamusiu, nie mogę oddychać… - zaczęła.

Kobieta zaśmiała się delikatnie i poluźniła uścisk.

- Przepraszam, kochanie.

- Kim była ta pani?

- To bez znaczenia. To nie jest nikt ważny.

Nimfadora zmarszczyła czoło i mocniej zacisnęła ramiona na szyi swojej mamy.

- Naprawdę jej nie zrozumiałam – powiedziała.

Mama pocałowała ją w czoło i ponownie mocno uścisnęła.

- Ja również.


End file.
